Defending Kagome
by Lilly-princess
Summary: Tsukiko and Mizuki are twins and both are in love with Zero and Kiba. KibaxMizuki...ZeroxTsukiko. Mostly based off of Inuyasha.  What happens when Kikyo comes in trying to Take Inuyasha's love? How Does everyone react to the fight?...Short story.


Characters:

Mizuki & Tsukiko: twins

Zero, Kiba, Inyasha, Tsume, Miroku, & Sango.

Inuyasha: "Hey Mizuki! Tsukiko! What's up?"

Mizuki and Tsukiko glare at him.

Inuyasha: o.o ? –crosses arms- What did I do now?"

Tsukiko: "You should already know."

Inuyasha: -shouts- "BUT I DON'T… oh you mean about the whole Kagome thing? Well I'm not gonna apologize to her! Hmph!"

Mizuki: -sigh-

Tsukiko: -says very evilly- "Inuyasha" –nudges Mizuki with an evil grin-

Both Mizuki and Tsukiko have an evil smile on their faces.

Tsukiko: calls name cheerfully "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Huh? Want to apologize?"

Mizuki: -giggles- "SIT!"

Inuyasha falls to the ground face down cursing at himself. He gets up glaring at us.

Inuyasha: "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Tsukiko: "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: -shouts- "WHAT!"

Tsukiko: -screams- "SIT!"

Inuyasha falls and does not move this time but cursing himself again.

Mizuki and Tsukiko give high fives and walk away.

Mizuki: "Well glad that's done. –Sits next to Kiba-

Kiba: "That's good."

Tsukiko sits next to Zero with a big smile.

Zero: "I think you two knocked some sense into him."

Tsukiko smiles at Zero and kisses him.

Miroku: "Well I think he deserved it."

Sango: "I do kind of feel upset for the both of them. But more for Kagome."

Kikyo: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO INUYASHA!"

Tsukiko get her bow and arrow ready to shoot from the noise and realizes it's Kikyo.

Mizuki: "Why do you ask?" -glaring at Kikyo-

Kikyo glares at both Tsukiko and Mizuki and walks towards them.

Kikyo: "He said that you two caused the scratches on his face."

Tsukiko: "We just told him to sit."

-There was a crash in the distance and Inuyasha whining-

Kikyo: -shouts- "YOU'RE JUST PISSED THAT I'M WITH HIM AND NOT YOU GUYS!"

Mizuki, Tsukiko, Kiba, Sango, Zero, and Miroku all start laughing at her.

Tsukiko: "Us, love Inuyasha? Please. No, we did that to knock some sense into him for thinking about being with a dead girl like you."

Kikyo: -with her bow and arrow ready- "You will also be a dead girl soon!"

Mizuki: "Too bad that our souls are already bought." -Misuki kisses Kiba's cheek-

Kikyo: "GO TO HELL BITCHES! –says calmer- "You will die for hurting Inuyasha." –and rambles on-

Tsukiko: -hums and starts to sing a song with her bow and arrow ready at Kikyo-

Mizuki raises an eyebrow at Tsukiko.

Tsukiko: -sings but raises voice- "Don't Be A Little Bitch with your chit chat! –skips a few lines singing- So just hush, shut up! Heard enough! Stop talk, talk, talking that Blah blah blah!"

Everyone starts to laugh.

Zero: "Nice Tsukiko."

Tsukiko: -still pointing the arrow at Kikyo- "Thank you Zero."

Mizuki: "If it's a fight, you're gonna be fighting all of us Kikyo and Inuyasha can't even beat Tsukiko. You know that right?" says with a big grin.

Kikyo: "I doubt it. You're just a coward acting brave!"

Tsukiko: "You don't understand, this arrow that I have is much strong then the Tetsiga it's self. One hit and you're dead."

Kikyo: -gasp in shock and disbelief-

Sango: -pretends to slice her throat- You get hit, you're dead.

Miroku: "And frozen. Her arrows turn you into ice even before it hits anything."

Kiba: -sighs- "Besides we don't want to fight really."

Zero: "But we're not cowards either."

Tsukiko: "So now do you understand us bitch. If you still don't get why we're pissed at Inuyasha, then let me explain. It's clear that Inuyasha might actually be dead if it weren't for Kagome. Remember that she saved him after you put an arrow through his chest. Kagome was also there for him more then you were, even after you came back to life. We would've have killed Inuyasha if it weren't for her also. And for sticking together like the way we are today! Now tell me bitch what do you have to say for yourself in this matter."

Zero, Sango, & Miroku: "Ouch!"

Mizuki: "Damn Tsukiko."

Tsukiko: "So I'd rethink what you just said to us and about killing us. Plus Inuyasha wouldn't want us dead since we're his friends. Kagome would come back to kill you for killing us. We're not cowards, you're the one that runs away from village to village even if there is no death there. So I wouldn't even dare think about saying those words again if I were you!" –still holding the bow and aarrow-

Kikyo: -lowers her bow- "I guess it can't be helped, enjoy life as it is, for now"

Zero: "She is a coward."

Inuyasha appears to the group.

Inuyasha: "I heard everything. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to go talk with her again!" -Inuyasha crosses his arms-

Tsukiko: -says calmly- "Inuyasha" -shoots a glare and shouts- "SIT!"

Inuyahsa falls face first on the ground and once again cursing.

The End!

**A/N: I wrote this short story just for fun and decided to post it! lol! **


End file.
